


A few thoughts on Pricefield & Alcohol ...

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: #keepChloeAlive, Alcohol, F/F, Max and Chloe in bed, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, just a few thoughts, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just a few thoughts on Pricefield and alcohol.





	A few thoughts on Pricefield & Alcohol ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my former tumblr posts.

**1\. Chloe is so drunk that she can’t walk anymore:** Although Max is small and physically not very strong, if she had to, she would find the strength to carry her Chloe home.  


**2\. Max is so drunk that she can’t walk anymore:** Chloe would do the same for Max, with less effort … of course. She would just throw Max over her shoulder. Also, Chloe would feel bad because she did not stop Max after her first bottle of beer.  


**3\. Chloe drank too much:** Max would stay awake and watch out for her drunken Chloe. Max knows it’s not very likely, but the fear that Chloe may need to puke and choke on her vomit keeps her awake. #keepChloeAlive  


**4\. Max drank alcohol:** One reason why Max does not like alcohol is having to set a foot on the floor when she gets in bed so the room stops spinning. That forces her to sleep on her back, which in turn means she can not be the little spoon … and Max loves being the little spoon.  


**5\. Max has a hangover:** Max has a bad headache. Fortunately, Chloe is here, she knows what Max needs now. Water, maybe something to eat (depending on how Max feels), Chloe's beanie for some extra comfort, sunglasses to protect Max's eyes from too bright light and a lot of love.  



End file.
